Grim Dawn
by Xx-LautnerPassion-xX
Summary: Qui ne s'est jamais imaginer une fin différente pour Révélation? Si tous mourrait, qu'adviendrai-t-il de Jake et Nessie? Tous se posent la question depuis la fin des temps... Xx- POV Jacob. Sans lemon D:   -xX


_Qui ne s'est jamais imaginer une fin différente pour Révélation? En fait, je crois que tout le monde S'est déjà demander se qu'Il se passerait si la tournure de la confrontation Cullen/Volturi ne finirait pas pareille. Si tout le monde mourrait, qu'adviendrait-il de Jake ainsi que Nessie? Tous se posent la question depuis la fin des temps... Aujourd'hui je vous propose un OS qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Bien sûre que je poste très bientot sur Pour Toujours, mais j'avais cette idée de Breaking Dawn qui me trottait dans la tête dans la tête depuis une petit bout de temps! D'ailleurs, je suis entrain d'écrire la suite et je vous promets d'y poster la suite le plus rapidement possible! Alors, a vous de me dire se vous en pensez._

_P.S. Les premières phares ne sont pas moi, elles sont des extraits de Breaking Dawn_

XoXo

Xx-LautnerPassion-xX

**POV Jacob**

_Edward embrassa sa fille et la déposa sur mon dos. Elle y grimpa avec agilité, s'agrippant à ma fourrure rousse avant de s'installer sur mon encolure. Edward se tourna vers moi, ses prunelles exprimant un chagrin intense._

_-TU es le seul en qui nous avions confiance, me murmura Bella. Si tu ne l'aimais pas autant, je ne pourrais pas faire cela. Je sais que tu la protégeras, Jacob._

_En gémissant, je baissai la tête et l'enfonça dans son épaule._

_-Je sais, ajouta-t-elle. Je t'aime aussi, Jake. Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami._

_Une larme de la taille d'une balle de base-ball roula sur le poil de ma joue. Se penchant près de moi, Edward chuchota:_

_-Au revoir, Jacob, mon frère... Mon fils._

_Le monde avait conscience de la scène d'adieux en train de se dérouler. Ils nous écoutaient, même s'ils avaient vrillé leur regard sur le triangle noir._

_-N'y a-t-il donc plus d'espoir? Demanda Carlisle._

_Son timbre n'exprimait pas l'anxiété, juste la détermination et l'Acceptation._

_-Si, sûrement, répondit Bella. Je ne connais pas ma destinée._

_Edward prit sa main. Derrière Bella, Esmée avait la respiration heurtée. Elle nous dépassa, caressant le visage d'Edward et de Bella, et alla se poster près de Carlisle afin de glisser ses doigts dans les siens. Soudain, nous fûmes entourés par des au revoir et des je t'aime._

_-Si nous survivons à ça, je te suivrai où tu voudras, femme, lança Garrett à Kate._

_-Et c'est maintenant qu'il me dit ça! Marmonna l'intéressé._

_Rosalie et Emmett échangèrent un baiser rapide mais passionné. Tia effleura la joue de Benjamin, qui lui adressa un beau sourire et retint sa main._

_-Préparez-vous, annonça Bella. Ça commence._

La scène se passa très rapidement malgré mes yeux de loup. Bella avait tout juste annoncé le commencement et quelques secondes plus tard, Aro avait lancé un regard désoler à son vieil ami de toujours, Carlisle. Un silence de marbre régnait sur la plaine. D'un coup, la garde des Volturi s'agita, se qui me surpris énormément. Edward m'Avait mentionné un détail comme quoi la garde des Volturi était froide et discipliné. Jamais elles ne s'autoriseraient la moindre permission sans l'Accord d'un des Chefs. Se qui veut dire que c'était soit le grand blond, celui qui avait l'Air indifférent, ou encore l'élancé aux sourires sadiques, Qui avait donné l'ordre, à l'aide d'un signe quelqu'onque, de commencer à attaquer. Des grognements bestiaux retentirent dans les 2 clans.

-Quand je te donnerai le signale, pars vers l'Ouest, Me dit Leah. N'arrête surtout pas de courir, nous les distrairons, continua sa pensée.

Étrangement, je m'étais rapproché d'Elle ces derniers temps, Ce que j'aurais cru impossible il y a plus de 4 mois! Mais, vue les circonstance, nous avions crée des liens solides. Nous n'étions pas amis, mais plutôt complice. Je comprenais sa douleur et elle respectait mes inquiétudes. J'étais très reconnaissant envers elle.

-Merci. Lui répondis-je, tristement. Tu vas me manquer.

Les loups commencèrent à hurler comme un seul Homme. La garde des Volturi débuta la première. Elle s'avance rapidement en criant des sons ignobles. La dénommé Kate fut la première de nos lignes à bondir en avant. Elle s'élança vers le vampire le plus proche et d'un coup de bras, elle lui déchira la tête. Vladimir la suivit de peu, en tuant un sang froid. Bella et Edward lâchèrent leur mains et se jetèrent un regard empli d'amour et de compassion. Ils s'élancèrent, d'un bon agile, vers l'inconnu. Tous, sauf les loups, les suivirent dans la seconde qui suivit. La meute attendait le signale de Sam, avant de se lancer dans la bagarre. Bella s'En prit à la fameuse Renata, tandis qu'Edward S'occupait de Démétri. Ça me fit étrange de voir Bella aussi habile, rapide, sauvage… Elle se battait comme une lionne, Tout comme Edward et le reste des personnes ici présentes. Tous étaient prêts à se dévouer pour un simple but. Renesmée. Je me saurai battu jusqu'à la mort, moi aussi, mais j'avais une autre tâche. Assurer la protection de Nessie. Alors, je restai figé, la petite sur le dos, à regarder la scène de massacre qui se déroulait sous mes yeux apeurés. J'avais mal pour tout ceux qui allait mourir ce soir, pour tout ceux qui allait perdre des proches… Je me sentais mal de rester immobile en entendant les cris Déchainer de Senna en voyant le corps inanimé de sa sœur. Senna se tourna vers le meurtrier de sa défunte sœur. Bien sûre, elle savait qu'elles risquaient leur vie en se battant contre les Volturi, mais jamais elle n'Avait envisagé qu'une des deux, allait rendre l'âme durant se combat. Senna sauta au coup de Jane et la mordit violemment. Elle la démembra dans un cri inhumain. Jane criait sa douleur et tenta de se débattre, mais c'était bien inutile. Ensuite, Senna se retourna et lança un regard meurtrier à Alec, un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur le corps de sa sœur. Il releva sa tête, déterminé comme jamais. Tous pouvaient voir la vengeance refléter dans ses yeux. Sam hurla, annonçant le signale aux loups. Paul partit en furie, et arracha la tête d'Alec ce sa puissante mâchoire. J'avais pu entrevoir la surprise illuminé son visage. Ça avait été très prompt. Tous les loups bondirent en avant, venant en aide au clan Cullen. Esmée eu un moment d'inattention, surprise par l'arrivé des loups. Son adversaire en profita et lui bondit sur le dos, en li mordant la jugulaire. Elle lâcha un cri effroyable. Le sang froid apprécia sa faiblesse et l'écrasa au sol. Son pied vint compresser sa poitrine. Un craquement retentit, ce qui fit redoubler les cris de la pauvre femme. Il mit plus de pression son torse et le corps d'Esmée de déchira en deux. Le vampire se pencha et arracha la tête de sa victime. La vie était si cruelle. Esmée était une femme tant attentionné. Elle ne jugeait point et avait un immense cœur. Jamais, cette femme n'aurait pu s'en prendre à qui que se soit. C'était une personne aimable et généreuse. Et maintenant, elle n'était plus de se monde. Elle avait tout donné et était prête à tout pour sauver sa petite-fille, et elle avait du périr dans une mort atroce. Carlisle posa son regard sur le corps de sa femme. Il cri sa rage et sauta sur le dos de Félix, celui qui avait tué sa raison de vivre. De ses puissantes mains, il lui arracha son bras gauche, suivi de son droit. Félix gémit de douleur, ne voulant pas donner satisfaction à Carlisle. Se dernier continua sa torture en lui écrasant le nez d'un coup de point. Ensuite, il lui cassa une jambe avant de lui arracher un œil de ses dents acérés. Il sourit sadiquement en entendant Félix, qui avait cédé sous la pression, crié de douleur. Il fallait dire qu'il l'avait pas mal amoché, mais ce n'était pas fini. Il restait à l'achever. Ni d'une, Ni deux, Carlisle emprisonna le cou de sa victime de ses fortes mains. À chaque seconde, sa prise se refermait, jusqu'à se que la tête de Félix cède et tombe à la renverse. Ensuite, il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du corps de sa femme. Marcus s'approcha par dernière, voulant profiter de la faiblesse de sa cible. Il allait certainement se faire anéantir si Rosalie n'était pas intervenue. Voyant son père adoptif en danger, elle avait volé à son secours, envoyant valser Marcus à plus de 20 mètres. Elle le rattrapa et l'empêcha de se relever, mettant son pied à la base de son cou. Elle se pencha et démembra sa tête de ses fines mains. Elle retourna à la bagarra, laissant le mort derrière elle.

-Carlisle! Cria désespérément Rosalie. Lève-toi et bat-toi! Fait ça pour Esmée, pour Renesmée… Tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

Une lueur d'espoir traversa les pupilles du Docteur. Il se leva et arracha la tête du premier membre de la garde des Volturi qu'il croisa. Il avait plus de force qu'avant, car la vengeance l'habitait. Il avait le regard froid et il tuait sans hésiter. Mon regard fut attirer par ma meilleure amie qui en avait fini ave Renata et luttait présentement contre la prénommé Chelsea. Elle évita un cou fatale en se couchant au sol. Elle tira sur le pied de cette dernière et la fit trébucher. Elle allait se relever mais Chelsea fut plus rapide qu'elle. Elle se leva en d'un bond agile et s'apprêta à lui écrasa la jambe.

-Bella! Attention! Cria Edward, qui avait assisté à la scène.

Elle réussi à éviter le cou de pied, mais elle fut propulser contre un tronc d'arbre qui s'affaissa sous son poids. En moins de 2, Chelsea la rejoint et lui sauta à la gorge. J'entendis Bella hurler de douleur. Edward accourut le plus vite possible et tua Chelsea en lui arrachant délibérément la tête. Il s'agenouilla pour aider sa belle à se relever. Je fus assez proche pour entendre leur échange.

-Ca va Bella? S'affola Edward.

-C'est la fin, dit-elle tout bas, évitant la question.

-Je lui t'aime, lui dit-il tendrement.

-Je t'aime aussi, Lui répondit-elle, amoureuse.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, quand elle vue 4 vampires de la garde courirent vers eux. Je lu sur ses lèvres charnues. Adieux.

-Maintenant Jacob! Maintenant! Me cria la pensée de Leah.

Je jetai un dernier regard à la scène horrible lui se déroulait sous mes yeux impuissants. Tous s'entre-tuaient. Ils n'y avaient n'y vainqueurs, ni perdants. Je m'enfuis, comme un lâche, sous les grognements de Bella, D'Edward, des Cullen, des Loups… J'aurais voulu, mais je ne pouvais pas rester. Je me devais de protégé ma vie.

-Non Jacob Non! Cria la petite, déchainée. Maman! Papa! Continua-t-elle, désespérée.

Je jappai, lui signalant de se taire. Il ne faillit pas attirer l'Attention, sinon, nous étions fichues. Je pris l'Ouest, le plus rapidement possible. Je vis Caïus arriver vers moi à toute vitesse. Je hurlai de détresse, ne pouvant pas me battre avec Nessie sur le dos. Sam m'entendit et accourra rapidement. Il planta ses griffes dans la terres humides, dérapa légèrement avant de s'immobiliser, face à Caïus. Il jappa, me disant de continuer. J'accélérai le pas. Jamais je n'avais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Je ça pour Bella, pour Edward, Pour toute les personnes qui se battait, pour Nessie. Je n'Aurais jamais cru que j'allais finir par apprécier se clan Cullen. C'était vraiment étrangement de s'allier et même d'apprécier ses ennemies d'antan. Afin de semer la bagarre, je redoublai d'effort, jusqu'à avoir mal aux pattes. J'étais rendu tellement loin, que je n'entendis qu'un bruit sourd de la bataille, qui avait lieux à des kilomètres d'où j'étais. Je ralentis le pas et finis par m'arrêter complètement. Je me couchai par terre, afin que Nessie puisse descendre de mon dos. Elle glissa le long de mon encolure et se retrouva les fesses par terre. Je la poussai un peu, afin qu'elle se mette debout, mais elle semblait paralyser. Je me reculai, résigné, et me transforma. J'enfilai mes vêtements qui étaient attachés à ma cheville. Je les enfilai rapidement et rejoint Nessie, qui n'Avait toujours pas bougé. Je lui retirai le sac à dos et le mit sur mes épaules. Ensuite, je la pris dans mes bras. Son vidage était strié de larme et ses prunelles étaient rouges de pleur. Je la serrai fortement contre moi et essuya ses larmes à l'Aide de baiser. J'Aurais voulu lui dire que tout allait bien, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait vue la peur dans les yeux de sa mère. Elle avait entendue les cris de douleurs de sa grand-mère. Elle avait vue Zafrina se faire froidement démembré. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que tout allait bien aller, car moi-même, je n'en étais pas convaincu. Si Renesmée n'avait pas été là, j'aurais probablement fondu en larmes. Mais je me devais d'être fort pour elle. Je commençai à marcher et ouvris le sac à dos. La première chose que je vis, fut une feuille plié en deux. Je l'ouvris et découvris un mot. Rio De Janeiro. Je devais partir en Amérique de Sud. Je regardai aux alentours et repéra rapidement une route pas trop loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je me mis à courir rapidement et y arriva quelque temps après. Je fis signe à une voiture de s'Arrêter. Je pense que le fais que je transporte un jeune enfant, à aider au fait qu'elle s'immobilise.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Dis-je en me mettant au niveau de la portière. C'est que j'étais en randonner avec ma fille… -J'eu un raté au cœur, car maintenant, je me devais d'être comme un père pour elle. Ses parents n'avaient, bien que je l'espère, peu de chance de survie.- … Et nous nous sommes perdues. Continuais-je avec assurance. Nous étions supposés rejoindre sa mère, à l'aéroport, il y a plus d'une heure. La petite voulait jouer encore un peu, alors je lui ai dit qu'on la rejoindrait sous peu. Sauf que, comme vous le voyez, nous sommes rendues assez loin de la section résidentiel, et donc de ma maison.

Il me regarda, septique.

-J'ai appelé un taxi, il y a plus d'une demie heure, mais il ne s'est pas encore pointé le out du nez.

-Entrez. Accepta-t-il finalement en dérouillant les portières arrière. Je le remerciai et pénétrai dans l'habitacle. Nous roulâmes pendant un bout de temps, avant de finalement arriver. Je le remerciai encore une fois et lui donnai un billet de 50$. Il parut surpris, mais ne le refusait pas. Il nous regarda nous éloigner et redémarra en trombe. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent et nous entrâmes. Je me dirigeai, Nessie dans les bras, vers le contoire d'achat. J'achetai 2 allés simples, comptant, pour Rio de Janeiro, sans escales. Plus vite nous y serons, plus Nessie sera en sécurité. Ensuite, je me dirigeai vers un café. Même si j'avais un appétit monstre à l'habitude, tout les derniers évènements me nouèrent le ventre. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Nessie sans manger. Je lui demandai se qu'elle désirait et ne me répondu que dalle.

-Nessie, tu dois manger.

Elle fit non de la tête. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas l'y forcer!

- Aide-moi Nessie… Je ne peux rien faire de plus que toi. Nous devons partir pour que tu sois en sécurité. Pense à tes parents. Ils me chicaneraient à savoir que je t'empêche de remplie ton petit bedon. Papa me priverait de dessert si jamais il était au courant de ça. Tu veux vraiment que me priver de dessert… Essayais-je de dire sur le ton de rigolade, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela marcha, car je lui arrachai un petit sourire.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger. Et ne me dit pas un cerf, car je ne pense pas qu'ils en font des muffins… Continuai-je de plaisanter.

Son sourire s'agrandit, se qui me rassura.

-Hummmm. Une brioche au chocolat… Et un jus d'orange. ME dit-elle, pensive.

J'allai à la caisse et commanda se qu'elle désirait. JE payai et alla nous installer à une table. J'assis Nessie sur la banquette et m'assis à côté d'elle. J'ouvris le sachet du Muffin et lui donna. Ensuite je débouchonna sa bouteille de jus et la lui donna. Elle mangea sans appétit, mais au moins elle mangeait. Quand elle fut rassasier, je pris le sac à dos et lui proposai ma main qu'elle accepta. J'allais me diriger vers la ligne des doines quand je vis qu'elle gigottait. Je lui demandais ce qu'elle avait.

-J'ai besoin d'aller au toilette. M'avoua-t-elle, gênée.

-Nessie, t'as pas besoin d'être gênée pour sa. C'est tout naturel! À l'avenir, dès que quelque chose te tracasse, tu me le dis, d'accord? La réprimandais-je.

Elle me fit signe que oui et je nous dirigeai vers la toilette des hommes. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser Nessie aller seule, dans un endroit dont je n'Avais pas l'accès, rempli d'étranger. J'étais surprotecteur, mais j'avais fais une promesse à Bella et je la tiendrais! Une fois dans les toilettes, j'arrêtai à une cabine libre. J'allai entrez avec elle mais elle rouspéta.

-Jacob! Je suis capable comme un grande. Me dit-elle.

Je souriais, en entendant cette phrase typique chez les enfants.

-D'accord. Je t'attends juste ici. Lui dis-je en m'Accotant sur le mur en face de la cabine.

Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Se ne fut pas long que j'entends la chasse d'eau, signe qu'elle avait terminé. Elle ouvrit la porte et alla au lavabo.

-Pas capable, me dit-elle en me montrant qu'elle n'était pas assez grande. Je m'approchai d'elle et la souleva de terre. Elle ouvrit les robinets et se lava les mains. Quand elle finit, je la redéposais par terre, en lui donnant des essuie-mains. Nous sortîmes de la salle de bain, par après et ou dirigeâmes vers les doines. La file était vraiment longue et après seulement 3 minutes, Nessie commença à bailler de fatigue. Pas très difficile à comprendre après sa journée plus qu'épuisante. Après tout, Elle n'avait que 4 mois. Elle avait le corps d'un enfant de 5 ans, mais elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Je pris donc dans mes bras, et commença à ma balancer légèrement, afin qu'elle s'endorme. Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule et je sentais son souffle chaud contre mon cou. Je lui taponna le bas du dos. Elle s'endormie en à peine quelque secondes. Ça faisait environs 30 minutes que nous étions dans la file quand se fut à notre tour.

-Vos passeports et vos billet, Me dit l'agent.

MERDE! J'avais oublié de tout sortir, ayant la petite dans les bras. Je me retournais et vue une vieille dame d'une soixantaine d'année.

-Pouvez la prendre, pendant que je prends mes billets? Je ne voudrais pas la réveiller. Lui demandais-je poliment.

-Mais bien sûre, donnez la moi. Me dit-elle tout sourire.

Je lui donnai la petite. Et fouilla dans le sac à dos à la recherche des faux papiers. J'y repérai facilement 2 passeports. Je les sortis et lui donnais en même temps que les billets qui se trouvaient dans mes poches. Il les prit et les inspecta.

-Jacob Wolf?

-C'est moi.

-Et Vanessa Wolf?

Je l lui montrai dans les bras de la dame qui souriait toujours.

-Vous êtes son père? M demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçais.

-Avez la lettre comme quoi la mère est en accord avec se voyage?

Je fouillais dans le sac et trouvais ce qui me semblait être la lettre. Je la lus grossièrement, afin d'être sure que c'était bel et bien ça, et la lui tendis. Il la lu et me redonna le tout.

-Bon voyage.

Je remis les papiers dans le sac et me retourna vers la dame qui regardait la petite toujours endormie. Elle me la tendit et je la pris doucement dans mes bras. Je la remerciai avant de continuer mon chemin. J'allai m'asseoir dans la salle d'attente mais avant que je puisse poser mes fesses sur le siège, une voix féminine annonça :

-Tous les passagers en direction de la destination de Rio de Janeiro sans escales, sont prier e se diriger vers la porte d'embarquement numéro 32.

Cela faisait exactement 2h et demie que nous avions décollés. Nessie n'avait toujours pas ouvert l'œil, se qui me plaisait énormément. Elle avait vraiment de récupérer. Moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé faire un petit somme, mais j'tais beaucoup trop sur les nerfs. Je me demandais comment tout allait se passer, dès que nous serions arrivés. JE soupirai et décidai de relire, pour la énième fois, la lettre que Bella M'Avait écrite.

_Bonjour Jacob,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que la confrontation ne s'est pas passée comme on le souhaitait. À l'heure qu'il est, je ne dois même plus être de se monde. Si jamais je suis encore en vie, ou qu'un des Cullen l'est encore, il te retrouvera. Je suis vraiment désoler de t'entrainer dans cette pagaille, toi ainsi que toute la meute. Je m'en veux terriblement… J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de te donner tant de responsabilité. _

J'échappai un sanglot. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de se mettre la faute sur les épaules. C'était bien elle, toujours la même! Mes yeux se remplir de larmes à cette pensée.

_Jacob, sache que tu as été et que t sera à jamais mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Je t'aime et je te fais confiance. Promet moi une seule chose, prend soin d'elle… Tu es le seul en qui moi et Edward avons confiance. _

Les larmes coulèrent de plus en plus abondamment, comme à chaque fois que je lisais cette lettre.

_Dans le sac à dos, je t'ai laissé le strict nécessaires. De l'Argent, des faux papiers, des lettres, du linge pour Renesmée ainsi qu'un short pour toi, au cas où tu aurais déchiré le tien. Ainsi qu'un papier sur lequel il est marqué ta destination. Rio de Janeiro. J'ai choisi cet endroit car c'est très loin de Forks et de plus, je crois qu'Alice devrait être dans les parages. Comme ça, elle pourra surement te venir en aide pour la petite. Sache que les lettres sont destinées à Charlie et Nessie, à par celle-ci. J'aimerai que tu lises la lettre à Renesmée, à chaque fois qu'elle doute, à chaque fois qu'elle a de la peine, à chaque fois qu'elle te pose des questions sur nous… Je veux que ma fille se rappelle de nous et à quel point nous l'Aimons. Dis-lui qu'elle toute ma vie. Dis-lui Jacob, Dis-lui… Dis-lui qu'elle est la plus chose qu'il m'est jamais arrivé. D'accord? Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente pas coupable, alors empêche-la. _

Je regardais Nessie, qui était toujours bien endormis. Elle était tant innocente, tant jeune, et elle était obliger de vivre tout ses événements perturbant et atroces…

_Rends-la heureuse Jacob… Je sais que tu en es capable. Bon, je dois me dépêcher avant qu'Edward ne revienne. Alors, concernant la lettre pour Charlie, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'aller la lui remettre, mais j'Aimerais que dès que le jeux sera calmé, tu ailles la lui porter. De plus, j'aimerais que la petite puisse le voir et grandir en gardant un lien très étroit avec son grand-père. Alors, s'il te plait, fait tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour elle. Soigne-la, éduque-la, instruit-la, chéris-la, louange-la… Aime-la. Aime-la de tout ton cœur. Elle ait tout se que je possède. Je sais que tu y arriveras. Encore une fois, je suis désoler de t'imposer tout se calvaire, mais j'Ai besoin de toi…Elle a besoin de toi. Sache que je t'aime et que je penserais à toi jusqu'à la dernière seconde de ma vie… Jamais je ne t'oublierai. _

_Adieu_

_Bella._

Bien que j'avais déjà lu la lettre un quinzaine de fois, je la relis et la relis encore. Les larmes inondaient mes joues. Bella était probablement morte… Bel et bien morte… Jamais je ne reverrais ses cheveux bruns soyeux, sa taille fines, ses pommettes roses, ses magnifiques yeux chocolats… Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Malgré tout, je devais continuer. Je le devais…Pour Bella.

L'avion annonça la descente. J'avais légèrement sommeillé mais avait toujours eu une oreille ouverte, au cas où Nessie se réveillerait. En parlant d'elle. J'allais la réveiller, mais décidait qu'elle méritait bien se sommeille. Je mis le sac à dos sur mon épaule et pris délicatement le petit ange dans mes bras. Je sortis de l'Avions, la tête basse. Comment allais-je expliquer à Renesmée que se parents avaient surement périt? Je devrais peut-être attendre d'être convaincu avant de lui avouer. Je relevai la tête et quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'aperçu Jasper et Alice s'avancer frénétiquement vers moi. Elle m'arracha quasiment la petite des bras. Elle sanglotait sans qu'aucunes larmes de coulent. J'entrainais Jasper un peu plus loin.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de fuir comme vous l'Avez fait? Rageais-je.

-Nous n'avons pas fuit! S défenda-t-il, Nous cherchions une personne comme Renesmée, mais nous avons échoué lamentablement. Dit-il en murmurant.

-Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?

-Nous ne pouvions pas! Car les Volturi auraient commencé la bataille immédiatement et tu n'aurais même pas eu la chance de T'enfuir avec elle!

Je le regardais, avec mépris. Car il avait entièrement raison. Jamais je n'aurais pu m'enfuir, si les Volturi aurait été au courant de notre petite escapade.

-Ils sont morts… Je les ai vue mourir de mes propres yeux. Les gémissements, les cris, les regards! TOUS! Esmée, Zafrina, Embry… Et je suis sûre que c'est aussi le cas d'Edward et Bella! J'ai vue toute la peur et la détresse dans ses yeux! Je… Je… Je…

Je ne pu finir ma phrase et éclatai en sanglot. Je n'en pouvais plus! Vivre en sachant que ses meilleurs amis sont morts…C'est l'enfer. Surtout que j'avais assisté aux massacres. Je continuai à pleurai mais ça commençai à se calmer. Je reniflai 3, 4 fois et m'essuya les yeux. La tempête était passé. Alice s'approcha de moi.

-Le seul survivant des Volturi est Aro et quelque un de ses disciples. Je les ai vue mettre le feux aux dépouilles. Et…Et…Hésita Alice.

-Et quoi? M'énervais-je.

Elle souffla un grand coup avant de trancher.

-Et il ne reste plus personne de nos rang… Vampires et Loups… Ils sont tous morts… Murmura-t-elle tristement.

Je la regardai, horrifié. Le cauchemar allait continuer. Tout ça, n'était que le commencement d'une guerre pour Renesmée. Nous allions nous battre jusqu'à la fin, honorant nos familles, nos rangs, nos amis. Alice, Jasper et Moi allions défendre la seule chose qui me forçait à continuer de vivre. Renesmée Cullen. Ma vie, mon ange, mon amour. Celle pour qui mon cœur battait.

C'est Alors que la petite se réveilla. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle me regarda, les yeux tristes. Malgré tout, elle avait un léger sourire. Elle ignorait encore tout. Je me forçai à lui donner un sourire en retour.

Une petite larme solitaire perla le long de ma joue. Une seule et simple larme, mais qui signifiait tout.

_Il est possible de fuir celui que l'on craint, de lutter contre celui que l'on hait. Je savais réagir face à ce genre de tueurs – monstres et ennemies. Lorsqu'on aime son assassin, on n'a plus le choix, cependant. Car comment fuir et lutter si cela signifie blesser l'aimé? Si la vie est la seule chose à lui donner, comment la lui refuser?_

_Commentaires?_

_XoXo_

_Xx-LautnerPassion-xX_


End file.
